sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Conclave of Silvermoon
Unyielding in their presence, yet sequestered into the shadows, the Conclave of Silvermoon is an Inquisitorial System for the State of Quel'Thalas, and a subsect of the Thalassian magisters. The conclave is comprised of individuals with an aptitude for darker strokes of magic that work hand in hand with the State to oust treason and protect the nation. Ranking The Grand Inquisitor Overseeing the entire Conclave is one individual, styled the Grand Inquisitor after the tradition of elven titles as they refer to magical aptitude. The holder of this title has historically had a seat on the Convocation of Silvermoon, and unequivocal access to the ear of Grand Magister Rommath. As this rank may only be appointed by those of superior power standings, such as the Regent-Lord Lor’themar Theron, Ranger General Halduron Brightwing, and Grand Magister Rommath, it is assumed for the time being that the present holder of the Grand Inquisitor rank is an anonymous lore figure. However, this may be present a story opportunity to be subject to contention in the event of player-driven initiatives to represent the Conclave in game. Hand of Belore While the Grand Inquisitor is caught up in affairs of the State, the day-to-day management falls upon their trusted board of directors. These renowned investigators are styled as Hand of Belore. Each Hand of Belore has the power of a board vote, where political machinations may take place to swing a vote any which way. Holders of this rank must: (a) Be considered a master of shadow magic; (b) Have ties to Thalassian peerage, be it a mark of bloodline or a benefactorial connection; © Have at least one century of experience in the name of the Conclave. Hands of Belore have the power to assign Blood Knights to any Inquisitor under the Conclave of Silvermoon for the purpose of carrying out justice. These Blood Knights are referred to as Hands of the Inquisition, in a style referencing both their assignment by the Board and their service to the Conclave. Inquisitor On High An Inquisitor on High are those who have demonstrated considerable skill and service in the name of the Conclave of SIlvermoon. They are usually in charge of the academical and practical education of aspiring investigators and trusted with sensitive cases.This is the first senior rank that requires at least some skill in shadow magic, for its unparalleled proclivity in interrogations. Courtly Investigator Courtly Investigators are the arbiters of Thalassian justice. Their sole duty is to root out corruption from wherever it may hide and extinguish it. These individuals are trained in the art of interrogation without the aid of magic, though if they present the aptitude, they may yet utilize it. Adept of the Conclave Adepts of the Conclave are the students, the shadows who observe in common cases alongside enforcers of the Thalassian state. As their experience progresses in both an academic and practical setting, they may become a fully fledged Courtly Investigator. Affiliations The Thalassian Magisters The Conclave of Silvermoon is a subdivision of the Thalassian Magisters, and thus ultimately answers to the will of Grand Magister Rommath. The Farstrider Lodge The scouts of the Farstriders often work with the Inquisitors of the Conclave, as Halduron Brightwing sanctions information on domestic and foreign affairs to pass to the Conclave. The Order of the Blood Knights Blood Knights typically provide the ‘muscle’ to the Conclave, where protection is necessary to carry out a case. The Phoenix Guard The Phoenix Guard are the elite of the armed forces of Quel’thalas, comprised of individuals from a variety of walks of life, though most commonly noted to be subsect of the Blood Knights. They work alongside Inquisitors to root out treason. Where the Inquisitors are responsible for interrogation, it is the Phoenix Guard that deposit the traitors at their feet. These soldiers wear feathered broaches from Dragonhawks and ride brightly plumed white Hawkstriders. Notable Sunguard Affiliates * Hand of Belore: Azriah Thelryn * Courtly Investigator: Cynel Sunfire